the night fury's daughter
by MidnightW0lfy
Summary: my first fanfiction so suggestions are welcome.WARNING!will contain gore,multiple types of vore,and explicit activities in various chapters. Fem!hiccup,herm!toothless/personal is is a story of two fates that were merged together as hicca and middy find their roles in their different sides of a war between dragons and z recommendations on kinks to add later.
1. Chapter 1: to find a shifting mother

**Disclaimer i do not own ****dreamworks** **httyd but i do hope you enjoy the story**

Written by middy&wolfy

How to find a shifting mother

This story starts a long time ago on a small island named was a viking's home land, we had everything from fishing to fighting just like everywhere else,but there was one thing we had more than anything else. "DRAGONS!" I exclaim as I slam the door shut just in time to protect myself from a dragon's fire breath.

I moved back from the door as fires seep through a little then there was a yell and the fire stopped. I looked out to see my uncle spitelout hitting the monstrous nightmare with his hammer. I rushed out and head to the forge,although people shouted for me to get back inside or stop being i enter the forge I see an older viking named gobber hammering away at swords to make them the right shape."aye lassie, finally decided to show up." "ready to work gobber. How have you been holding up" I say while opening up the windows to allow a crowd up to give whatever was broken.I take bolas, swords, axes,shields, bows and arrows until my uncle comes up with his hammer twisted and cracked. "Hicca I need my hammer fixed now!"I take the hammer to gobber who fixes the hammer and pours some metal in the cracks before handing it back to me. "Here you go uncle."I say lifting the hammer as it was swiftly taken from my hands."get back to work hicca." He says and with an angry look on his face. Yes my name is "hicca" I am 19 and was going to be named hiccup as is customary to call the tunt of the litter a hiccup.I was skinny and most call me a talking fishbone. I was not as strong as the others but i did have enough strength to work on stuff in the forge or gadgets I came up with. I was shaken from my thoughts by a high pitched whistling noise and people screaming, "night fury!" There was a pause as an explosion rang out and I see a black figure leaving the flames left by the explosion."there you are" I muttered to myself and I head to the sat by latest invention under a cloth as I pull it off easily and show the bola launcher. I had tested it multiple times in the forest and made a few modifications to it. I throw off my apron and wheel the invention out the door.I hear a swamped gobber call for me but I do not listen.I reach a hill in the middle of the village with a perfect view of the other watchtower not blown up but the night fury.I ready the launcher and aim down its the high whistling came back. I frantically look around in the sky and hopes were starting to drop when I notice some stars disappear and reappear recognizing the dragon as it nears the tower. I ready my sight and followed the shape as a blue ball of light is fires at the tower. I see the dragon for a second and fire the launcher.I see the dragon get hit and a scream as it falls into the forest below."I hit it! I hit it ! Did anyone see that ?!" A thud sounds behind me and a gear from my launcher rolls in front of me, I feel a hot breath hits my i turn around and see a pissed dragon, the same nightmare from before."**you will not escape now little one."** it snarled out as it grows eyes go wide when I hear him. "Do you j-just speak?!" the nightmare stops and blinks in confusion before asking,"**Can you understand me?!"** he sounds surprised by the fact.I quickly nod my head ."y-yes i can.?" The nightmare looks at me and whispers."**dragon soul?"**He moves closer and I back up. Due to me being a clutz I trip and fall on my butt.I continue to back up until i was against a wall. The dragon sniffs me and i see eyes light up in a hypnosis like way. I look lower down the dragon and see a slit appear and open to reveal the tip of something." **my mate we should court and begone with this place."** he said before shaking his head and glaring at me. "**Thank you my queen for stopping me before my mind was completely hers."**I heard a shout come from behind me and the chief of our village, Stoick the vast, jumps at the dragon swinging his hammer. The nightmare flew off with a longing look thrown towards me but is almost missed as the chief glares at me. "Um…hi dad."I say sheepishly because his face grew red with anger.

The raid had ended and my dad was pushing towards home. I started to tell him about my conversation with the dragon and he whips around and slaps me knocking me to the ground."those beasts are brainless, heartless,rabid savages that only eat and kill." He continues to go on a rant and at the very end he walks off.

(3rd person)

Meanwhile the monstrous nightmare enters a mountain cave and came to a room in the center of the hive like mountain."**my queen, I have returned with news of the raid on what the humans call Berk**" A massive dragon head erupts from the red smoke below and a voice booms in his mind. "**What is it scorchwing?" **He falters as his mind is spoken to but catches himself and regains his posture."**my queen most are accounted for by about 23 terrible terrors and I am sorry to say but the nightfury you had the um….. hots for, middy, was shot down as well."** There was silence as a sob came from the queen before she tried to regain posture and a single tear fell from her eye. She started to growl angrily and glares at scorchwing. The nightmare continues"**however I did find something of interest. when I was in the village and found a female human hatchling!"**When he finished saying this the queen calmed down a little and said,"**did you enjoy your snack because this is not important so get to the point. I am growing impatient." **Scorchwing bows his head and adverts his eyes."**she could understand me as I spoke to her and her smell was almost hypnotizing. I felt we were mates for many season cycles"**with that the queen make a evil looking smile appear."**you better be telling me the truth." "I am my queen." **With a nod the queen dismisses the nightmare. "**If she is the dragon soul she must become mine...stealthwing come here"** A terrible terror comes out of seemingly nowhere. It was black with a red stripes on it."**Yes my queen. What is it you wish?" "I wish for you to check in on that girl scorchwing mentioned and is suspected of being the dragon soul and bring me back a something of hers so I may confirm. I want her as my mate if this is true."** The terror looks back at the queen."**but my queen what about the one you wanted before, the nightfury." "If this girl is the real thing then she will be worth more than the nightfury."** The terror turns and takes off sparing a glance to the queen one final time before queen sinks back into the red mist.


	2. Chapter 2: fight or flight

Chapter 2

Fight or flight

(middy's pov)

I was flying around my nest when I heard a roar in which I remember from before. "Oh it's time for another raid already?"I shot a plasma blast in the air to signal that I was ready to name is middy and i am a night fury. As far as my knowledge goes I am the last one of my species. I could try to make more with other dragons but they rarely like the thought of my gender mating with them.I was special even by the standards of night furies because i was born with both genders which is not unheard of but is super rare, the term that i had learned is that i am a herm. She remembers how hard it gets during mating season due to her dual sex she is double horny with need as others mate leaving her to herself. Nightfury had multiple traits which other dragons are not a fan of. Night fury has: vampire traits, power to shapeshift, and special types of venom and cum with different properties. Night furies can eat fish like other dragons but they also can eat things two to five times bigger than themself and can stretch their body to handle them. They also have 2 stomachs, one is their crop or storage stomach while the other one is the one that digests the her thoughts return to her parents and how when she got hurt they swallowed her into their crops or their other reproductive organs to heal her with some of their fluids altered to heal their purrs at the memory of staying her mother's womb and her comfortable it was. The night fury can change fluids in them to heal whether it was blood,tears, saliva, or cum. When she was training to become an expert hunter her father had revealed the knowledge of night fury abilities, how their cum can have many abilities with different colors based on what they desired. They can also mate and reproduce with any species.

I fly to the meeting point and see a monstrous nightmare named scorchwing as a leader, explaining what the plan for this raid was. While the terrors would fly to scare up the food. I was on defence, stopping any traps or catapults that threatened the plan making a few adjustments we took off for the close by island by the name of berk. I was watching over everyone with scorchwing blasting nets and bolas. Scorchwing and I were getting restless and were wanting action, so we agreed to split up. I was blowing up watchtowers when i heard a whipping sound of a bola."foolish humans you think that that you can hit me up her-" i was suddenly struck by something that bound my wings to my side and I fell towards the forest. The last thing I saw before being swallowed up by the foliage was a skinny and small girl cheering."I will get my revenge hatchling" then everything went black.

( hicca pov)

I sneaked out of the house as soon as I knew my dad had left to talk to the tribe about what they would do for now and how to rebuild the damaged areas. I grab some fish and my dagger, putting the fish into her belt pouch behind my way to the spot I call raven point. As I was searching for a while with no sign of anything I heard a crack as I stepped on a broken branch of a tree,"_that's curious_." The sun was starting to rise when I first entered the forest and now it was almost I found a tree broken and fell over. I look to see a trail of fallen branches and torn shrubs laying about but mostly heading to one location."the cove" i whisper in excitement as i move forward. I moved closer and the wilderness seemed to become early quiet and my heart was pounding against my venturing forward the trail seemed to stop at a particularly large set of brush. As I pass though it I almost fall into the cove from the cliffside.I move to find another entrance and slip, "I'm such a clutz." I fell and landed on a softer area but my butt still stings. When I try to stand I feel a harm soft mass and my eyes find the jet black mass in front of me bound by my bolas. "Night fury!" I exhale fast and shrink back sheiling my face."I found it.I cannot believe this . this changes everything." I walk up to it and notice it's still breathing.I reach for my knife and hold it up." I am a viking .I will kill this beast and bring its head back for my father." I mutter out to no one in particular. "**Just make it quick."** I stop as I hear a fear and anger filled voice. It reminded me of my mother. A grim shadow briefly flashed as I remembered how my mother eyes moved to look at the dragon until my eyes met with its.I dropped my knife and fumble to grab it before backing up. The dragon looked pretty weak and had scratches from the fall all over her. I looked at the body and the cuts showed flesh and muscle as blood dripped out. One of its tail fins was definitely broken."I-I did this. W-what have I done?!" I move closer with my knife and see the dragon close its eyes. I knew what had to be done and started to work on the ropes binding the poor all the rope is cut off the dragon tenses and its eyes change color.

preview to next chapter: Middy wakes up in a dark void the last thing she remembered was the viking about to killer her then everything went dark as she turned she saw reflections of herself all with different color eyes. there was gold,orange, blue, red, and silver they all gathered around the green eyed middy. " who are you guys and why do you look like me." she askes in a scared tone. "we are you." they said in unison. one with silver eyes walks up behind middy and starts to lick her cuts and nuzzling her affectionately. " hello hun my name is middy as well. let me see your boo boos." the silver one says in a motherly voice.

**thanks for checking out my new chapter and i am sorry for the slow upload hit some writer block plz let me know how you like the chapter and any kinks you would like to have in later chapters. next chapter might bring in the vore aspect so plz give me recommendations on what kind of vore you want to see the options for the first are vast: hard, soft, cv,unbirth, tail vore or shapeshifting and absorbtion. in cases of people wanting digestion or there will be rebirth of the eaten you for your time. and oppinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trouble through the mind

(Middy's POV)

I woke up in a dark void. The last thing I remembered was the viking about to kill me then everything went dark as she turned I saw reflections of myself all with different color eyes. There was gold,orange, blue, red, and silver they all gathered around me, the one with green eyes. " Who are you guys and why do you look like me?" I askes in a scared tone. "We are you." they said in unison. one with silver eyes walks up behind me and starts to lick my cuts and nuzzle me affectionately. " Hello hun my name is middy as well. let me see your boo boos." the silver one says in a motherly voice."we are your personalities caused by the fall idiot." the red me says in anger spitting a tiny plasma ball. "Why are you so angry at me." We were taken down by a hatchling and while you're in here she is out there about to kill us. We should have tried to break free and swallow her whole and turned her into our meal." "But then reform them into our baby right!?" The silver eyed one chirped up and she seemed overly gold eyed version spoke up with a growl from her stomach ." Sure you can, it will be nice to be filled." Middy looks around the room. "So you represent my personality so who are all of you exactly?" The silver one spoke this time. " Well the red one is wrath or your anger, the orange one is ruby your lazy side, the blue one pleasuring herself is tera of lust version, the hungry one is ninhu, and you know my name." Middy nodded at each one as she said their names and the original smiled. "Ok so we need to break free…"

I woke up but wrath was in head was ringing and my vision was blurred. I couldn't move and my tail held a horrible numbing pain as I knew something was broken. I heard the footsteps approach me as the ringing subsided."this is how we go out!?" wrath said with venom and fear in his voice.I close my eyes and softly sniff in I sniff my nose is filled with the scent of molten metal,coals and embers, and something hypnotically sweet.I open my slightly when i don't hear shouts of vikings and see a skinny figure emerge from the bushes clutching a knife. "Da da da I'm dead."I listened to the viking talk excitedly by what they said. I could pick up that they felt alone and bullied causing even wrath to sadden. _Wait, why am I sad for this hatchling,I am a noble dragon and she shot me down._ As I argue with my inner thoughts the human tried to steal themself and touched a particularly sore area making me wince and whimper in pain. I had to try something to get through to the human and then I remembered dragons have true sight and stole a glance into the humans eyes and felt her emotions and ideas. Within that instance I knew the person, even as my vision was still swimming and blurred, better than they knew fear and empathy coursing through my veins I closed my eyes slowly and managed to say."Just make it quick." I heard the sound of metal against rock and the hitched breath of the viking as she stumbled over her words. "You can talk too?" there was a brief moment of silence before she mumbled something and I heard a scratching sound. My eyes widened at the unmistakable could of a piece of rope snapping and fell the net loose._Do they have a death wish why are they releasing me I could kill them! _I then hear a hiss and the female swear to herself before they continue. An alluring aroma filled my nose of blood as the last rope truly holding me down was cut and my eyes snapped open in anger and curiosity rushing threw me carried on the wings of adrenaline.I whip up and lunge at the "**Little girl?**" I ask, my vision returning.I look at the thin hatchling perplexed and my eyes fall on its hand where it had cut itself.

As I stare at the hatchling I can see it shaken by the sudden movement.I start to sniff the little one to make sure they did not have other weapons that could hurt inside me seemed to ignite at the smell of mind goes fuzzy in a blissful way and I feel like I have a crush on her."**my mate, we should leave this wretched place and make a nest."** I mumbled most of it so it was barely audible as I still feel the haze.I started to come to my senses but barely enough to think."_**why do i feel this way towards i must protect her and maybe mate with…. No...no b-bad Middy no thinking of mates it's too early to think about that you're only 19 she cannot be that old maybe in a few yea- no what are you saying."**_ I thank the thunder god that my scales hid my blush at these perverse my head I get a whiff of something metallic and tasty. I close my eyes and let my nose take over the search. When it reaches its destination I open my eyes and watch as the still trembling hand leaked a small line of blood." **you smell so good, my mate." **At these words her eyes grow wide and with a shaky voice she stutters out. "What do you mean." With a chuckle to myself i open my mouth and let my fangs grow in front of her and point then at the blood."F-Fangs..n-no you must be blood won't taste good at all besides im skinny, you wouldn't get much to eat afterwards." I giggle in amusement and lean into her neck and give a good long lick savoring her her credit I thought the response would have been more _extreme_, but all she did was shiver and let out a mix of a moan and yelp." you should give yourself more credit, because you taste amazing." Before she could respond I stopped my lick and bite down on her neck gently and enough to only pierce her skin. Blood flowed into my awaiting maw and a green venom leaked out from my hatchling let out a silent scream which was soon replaced by a blush and her biting her lips.I continued to feed until she passed out and licked her bitemark closed. Other than her no one would ever see the slight blemish on her perfect skin. As she falls to the ground I catch her and lay her face down before moving her clothes enough to see her back. I place my paw on her back and a black light emits from underneath and I remove my paw to see a symbol of my kin claiming her for all dragons to know as mine."**i will come back for you."** Was the last thing I said before I left for the mountain where I had spied a couple caves during the raid near the village. That will be my home to rest and keep a watchful eye on my mate. As I alight on the ground a puff of smoke appears and I change my form to one that was more human-like.


End file.
